User blog:MP999/It Ends
The room is deadly silent. Not even the claps of the gamemaster are to be heard, for his hands remain folded across his chest in disappointment. (Preliator, 0:00-2:12) Bison: Pathetic. Weiss: What? Bison: Whether he was truly stronger than you and decided to be foolishly noble, or he lost and decided to hedge himself, it was an utter disappointing finish to the games. Weiss: Who are you to just play with our lives like we’re just toys! Who are you to decide what’s honourable and what’s not? Bison: My dear, I am Master Bison, ruler of Shadoloo, and soon, the entire omniniverse. And you, as the winner of these games, shall join be as my rightful second in command. Weiss’s anger begins to build up to new heights. Weiss: What... are... you... saying? Bison: It’s simple, really. Only the strongest can faithfully accompany me in such an endeavour, for even my psycho power isn’t enough to conquer each and every one of these multiverses. But, if you bring strength together into one simple game, then most of the problem takes care of itself. Bison walks over to the main screen in the room, and opens up a window displaying a countdown; the timer is at nearly three minutes. He starts to type into the computer with his wicked grin on his face, until from behind him he hears the sound of drawn steel. Bison: Did you really just point your sword at me? Weiss: I can’t let you do this! Bison: It will be done, with or without your involvement. You see, you really don’t have a choice. Continuing to face away from Weiss, Bison brings up a series of images on the computer. Haohmaru’s unconscious body lies in the depths of the maze. Phoenix Wright’s charred corpse lies outside in the temple fields. Delsin Rowe’s headless body lies in the streets, with the head not too far away. Rick Sanchez lays in the maze, with a massive hole through his head, without any life showing. What used to be Manchester Black lies in two pieces in the forest. Princess Morbucks lies unconscious in the mountains, having barely avoided the carnage that consumed the range. Ethel’s body lies slumped against an invisible forcefield in a grassland on the very furthest corner of the map. Pieces of the body that used to belong to Susano are being eaten by crows in a barren wasteland. Kunagi lies leaning against a rock in a volcanic landscape, eerily close to an oncoming wave of magma. Deep underground, with a broken cane and spoiled hat next to it, is the motionless body of Excalibur. The king of Britain, Saber, lies on her back in a field, deeply injured and lost to a deep sleep. Once immortal, Hellboy lies dead in a rocky hillside, a hole in his body slowly growing as his wound eats away at him with light. Naoto’s body, still missing its arm, has been abandoned at a waterfall, next to the shattered and lifeless armour of the samurai Bishamon. Dingodile remains frozen in a massive block of ice, only barely able to breathe, but not able to think nor act. Rocket Racoon remains asleep and under a blanket on the outskirts of the map, unconscious and unaware of the impending destruction beginning at the borders. Trish’s heavily slashed body stains the wheat fields with her blood as she lies face-down. With a massive hole in his chest, John Preston lies lifeless on the floor of the temple, sparks still periodically escaping from his wound. The pieces of Johnny Cage are scattered across the city streets, with a pair of shattered sunglasses scattering in the wind. Lilith the succubus lies unconscious at the edge of the forest clearing, heavily wounded and with no help in sight. With two large slashes across her stomach and her legs broken, Nora Valkyrie sits in a coma near the wreckage of a shattered mountain, her hammer out of reach. The blood of Duna flows out from her corpse, slowly bubbling with the heat of the geysers nearby. The once-energetic Vash the Stampede doesn’t move a muscle as he lies near a pool of water, his hair slowly turning black. Neck snapped, a formerly proud king Leo Whitefang is propped up against a tree, eyes open but devoid of any life. Pikachu Libre’s body lies forgotten in the streets, bloodied and burnt. Toki remains on the ground outside of the city, unconscious and with his wounds and sickness bringing him closer and closer to death. Pit the angel is no more as his wings fly away in the wind, having been severed from his headless body. Trapped in a block of ice on top of a building, Greninja remains in a deep sleep, unaware it may never wake up again. Darth Maul remains cleaved into many pieces, next to the frozen but conscious body of Dante, and the bloodied but still-standing body of Roronora Zoro. Weiss watches the footage, her anger turning to despair and sadness. Bison: As much as I would prefer otherwise, some of these fallen warriors are still alive. I can kill the rest of them with a wave of my hands, and I can do the same to you too. You can either join my cause and beg for me to save who’s left, or rebel and lose not only your own life, but the lives of everyone here, and everyone you have ever held dear. Weiss: I can... I can bring them back... Bison: Foolish girl; the dead are the dead. Only I know how to work this machinery, and it is not in my plans to restore those who would pose a threat to me. Bison reaches for one last control, but it gets frozen in a blast of ice from Weiss. Bison: ...You rebel... Weiss: For my friends! Their fates depend on me! Bison turns around, his fists channeling his psychic powers. Bison: Then this place shall become your graves! FINAL FIGHT!!! 60 The fight immediately begins on an intense note as Weiss strikes first, blitzing towards Bison as fast as her glyph can shoot her. Her sword slices and Bison vanishes in a vapour trail. Before Schnee can recover from the mirage, the real Bison is behind her, and slams her neck with a double-fist punch. Weiss flies across the room and Bison catches up to her with a slide kick, knocking her up into the air where he pelts her with blasts of psychic energy. Finally, when she begins to fall, he teleports above her and axe-kicks her into the ground. Bison: Stay down. 54 Undeterred, Weiss conjures a wall of ice, blocking her from Bison’s sight. Bison destroys the wall with a blast, but Weiss has already set her next attack up; as the wall crumbles, a clock glyph shoots out from behind it, trapping Bison and slowing him down. Weiss shoots towards him, picking up one of Zoro’s swords on the way, and slashes twice into Bison’s chest and throwing him across the room. Myrtenaster clicks to a red dust vial and she spits a mighty stream of fire at the crime lord. He merely grins, however, and holds out his hand. The fire dispels immediately, and Bison uses a force jump to leap at Weiss. Shocked, she can’t avoid him ducking around her and suplexing her to the ground, before growing shining blue wings and dragging her across the floor, scraping her aura away before tossing her aside. Weiss: What? Bison: I have absorbed the souls of all the deceased combatants and gained some interesting abilities! My psycho power knows no limits! 41 Weiss slashes and draws a snowflake in the air; from each of the six points while it spins, it fires dozens of ice shards at Bison, which he blocks with a wave of his cape. He is, however, caught off-guard from an ice punch summoned by Weiss behind him, allowing him to get hit with the remaining shards as well. Weiss circles the room with her glyphs, conjuring more ice storms, and soon Bison is in the middle of a barrage of hail. Weiss: You will surrender! Bison: OBJECTION! 31 His voice shakes the room and shatters all of Weiss’ constructs. The two shoot towards each other and clash, Myrtenaster against the psycho-infused palm of Bison. Their strengths are even until Bison’s grin grows wide, and his presence starts to darken. Slowly he overpowers Weiss and sends her crashing into a wall, stepping back down to the ground as Final Bison. 26 Weiss stands and tries to attack, but her strike is blocked with a backhand and he bitch-slaps her away. Rolling back onto her feet, she activates a light-blue dust vial and blows a mist from her sword onto a glyph on the ground, which spreads it out and covers the room in a dense vapor. Bison scoffs and blasts at her, but her ice mirror shatters; the real Weiss from behind it blasts Bison’s feet, trapping him in ice and granting the heiress some time. She circles the room, spawning glyphs and increasing her speed drastically with each cycle, slowly generating a tornado from the mist. Bison frees himself and shoots a blast of psychic energy at Weiss, but she stays in front of it and extends her sword out. The vapours around her blade slowly accumulate on it, forming a massive ice sword, and she slams into Bison at a high velocity, flooring him. 12 Weiss is upon him, and impales him through the chest. As her sword strikes the ground underneath him, she conjures ice spikes below him, impaling him even further. To her surprise, he shakes the damage off, and coats his body in purple electricity, shocking Weiss off and destroying the spikes. With three slide-kicks, he shoots at Weiss, damaging her, before a yellow clone of Bison generates from his body and flip-kicks her into the air. Flying into the air after her, he roars like a lion and rams into her, carrying her up and out of the tower. As she fights for control, Weiss generates a score of glyphs above her, slowing their ascent down until the glyphs are powerful enough to send them crashing back down onto the floor of the room. They both collapse, but while Bison gets to his feet, Weiss lays on the ground, her sword sliding away. 2'' Bison: NIGHTMARE BOOSTER! He spins towards Weiss as fast as he can as she reaches for her sword. ''0.1 And she reaches it in time, slicing Bison’s head clean off with a shower of blood. K.O!!! The Fate of the Omniverse Weiss: ...Bastard... Bison’s body falls to the floor, and Weiss freezes his head before it lands and shatters. Noticing the clock slowly reaching zero, she shoots over to it and hits the emergency stop button next to it. The timer deactivates, and the rumbling in the distance stops. Weiss looks out the window and notices the landscape has, to her relief, avoided destruction. Hearing stirring behind her, she turns; Zoro is awake, and slowly walking towards the window, and Dante has thawed out, also looking out. Dante: So, you won. I can dig that. Zoro: Better to lose to the champion than anyone else. Congratulations. Now what? Dante: We have to find a way to restore everything back to normal. You can’t just play with timelines and not screw anything up. Happened to me once. Worst haircut ever. Weiss: There has to be a way. Check the computers! ???: Fools! The three turn and see, in a massive purple cloud, the ghostly soul of Bison himself. Bison: I was the only one who knew how to work this technology! You’re hopeless without me! I will return, and when I do... His speech is cut off by three slashes, dispelling his soul across the omniverse in a brilliant flash of light. The three look at each other. Weiss: We... we can’t bring the dead back...? Dante: Doesn’t look like it. Outside of their own timelines, I’d think the dead stay dead. Without that bastard, I don’t think we can undo it. Zoro: Not everyone is dead. We have some hope. Weiss nods. Weiss: He’d have to have an escape mechanism to his own universe. Find any survivors, bring them back here. We may not be able to save the dead... All three: But we can still get home. ''Dante and Zoro travel out across the landscape, receiving directions from Weiss at the tower with the map. Slowly, but steadily, the bodies of the fallen are found and recovered. The population at the tower grows; Weiss heals the wounded warriors with the tower’s medical equipment while more arrive, and soon, all thirty-two combatants are, in one way or another, present at the tower. With the gravity of the situation well-understood, there is tension, but respect and peace, between the living. Eventually, a way home is discovered, through reverse-engineering of the time scoop. The warriors stand at the base of the tower, and turn around. Laying in a row are the dead; eyes closed, arms crossed, pieces loosely assembled. Each has a token taken from them to return to their home universes, in a sign of respect. Weiss steps forward, gives a last solemn nod, and lights the pyre the bodies lie on. They slowly burn, and fade to ash, as the lucky survivors return home. The experience is shared throughout their universes, and slowly, the entire omniverse is aware of the events. Should Bison's soul ever piece itself back together, the worlds of fiction will be ready for him. In memoriam: *John Preston (Equilibrium) *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) *Pikachu Libre (Pokemon) *Delsin Rowe (Infamous) *Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) *Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) *Darth Maul (Star Wars) *Manchester Black (DC) *Susano (Okami) *Duna (Wonderful World) *Hellboy (Hellboy) *Bishamon (Darkstalkers) *Leo Whitefang (Guilty Gear) See the tournament's main page here Category:Blog posts